Forum:DUPLO as an equivilent to System
This is a general kind of consesnsus thing, but, due to my nice DUPLO work, I've noticed that basicly, DUPLO is like System, though at times sets are released with no theme, that, technicly, things aren't a subtheme of DUPLO, but a theme of it. I think this would be more factual, easier to type (:P) and easier to read articles, as the five capital letters get annoying :P. thoughts? Kingcjc 17:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :It would also solve the problem were we wanted infobox colours for DUPLO (no theme) sets, and different ones for say, Thomas or Bob the Builder. Kingcjc 19:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC) So, what should we change? :) -- 13:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm basicly saying instead of writing stuff like. "12321 blah blah is a DUPLO Bob the Builder set", "12321 blah blah is a Bob the Builder set". But basicly it was something I was planning to implement and just wanted to make it clear to others who may get confused if they see me write an article and leave it out, plus, working on the comments when i proposed a duplo infobox, that all things with DUPLO at the front of the theme would generate the duplo one, it would allow things like themes to have a specialised colour. Kingcjc 17:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Well, this sounds good to me. Except when there is also a System version of the theme, we should then keep the mentioning of DUPLO in the lead section. But I think that DUPLO can be omitted from the infoboxes in all cases. -- 18:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) He's right Duplo is equivalent to System I think. Its its own type of LEGO brick. 02:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : System , refers to "System of Play" and Duplo along with all other Lego sets are System, Originally in the mid 1940's Ole Kirk Christiansen wanted to design a "System of Play" where all parts of the system were interchangeable with each other and with the advent of better plastics and moulding machines by 1949 the System of play was realised. Name changes to the product in the mid 1950's saw the introduction of the word 'System' on the box's and it remains today to identify all products that are a "System of Play". so in this true sense of the word System, Duplo is not just an equivalent, but the very same thing. Ohh and I agree 5 caps in a row is just yelling. Gladiatoring 10:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by "equivalent"? Hey, I'm a novice, but it seems to me that Duplo has nowhere near the range of different kinds of bricks that System has, probably due to the fact that would be dangerous to supply smaller elements to very young children. Because I'm new to this site, I'd appreciate advice on how to locate discussions about building techniques for Duplo. How have others worked within the limitations presented by fewer types and sizes of bricks? --JTML 09:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Even though new, I have a small contribution to make. My granddaughter used most of her large pieces to build her version of a castle, her first attempt at one. I used the large number of small 2x2 pieces left to build a couple of towers, using a base of six bricks and adding additional levels of six by joining each brick diagonally. The resulting two towers of twelve levels each may not resemble towers from historical castles, but they look somewhat belligerent because they're completely crenellated. Oh, yeah...one more thing: the towers are quite stable, but they're slightly flexible. When the castle has been pulled down, I think I'll try building a tower with a wider base (more than six bricks, say eight to start). That should increase the flexibility without damaging the stability unduly.